Tangled up in Drew
by Kiyoshi-Chan
Summary: May has Drew and Dawn over for a swim during summer. Laughs, kisses, and fun. Based on author's real life home and people. Please review! Contains swearing.


**Hey guys! So I've started to continue my other contestshipping fic but I wanted to write another one-shot basically it's based on this summer here in Australia, I'm having two friends over from scouts, one being the guy I like… and yeah, wishful thinking. Drew is almost 17, May recently turned 16 and Dawn is 15. So it's a little OOC because it's based on my real life but I'll try to keep them in character. **

**Don't forget to follow my tumblr: tangled-up-in-drew and review~**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Pokemon or any of these characters. Or any songs mentioned. I do however, own the setting as it's mine, and the names of the chooks are mine too.**

May paced back and forth in her bedroom. _What do I wear?! _Her friends/rivals Drew and Dawn were coming over to her farm just out of Petalburgh city, and she was nervous as she hadn't spent much time with them by herself. _Shit! They're going to get here in an hour; I need to tidy my room! _May decided on some denim shorts and a white long sleeved top. She chucked some clothes in the washing machine and cleaned up stuff off her floor.

She threw herself on her bed. _Ugh, why am I so scared? Is it Drew? I know I like him and I've accepted that he'll never like me back but I'm still scared. Unff. _

"May come and get some break-" "AUGHH! Oh, mum sorry you scared me. What's for breakfast?" "Pancakes, May, be quick, Max loves them!" May bolted downstairs and grabbed a plate of pancakes. "Yum yum!" She put strawberries and cream on hers, and gobbled them down quickly. "Morning, Max." "Hey May, why are you so hyper?" "I'm not I'm just jittery!" "They're your friends right? Why are you nervous?" "Ugh, don't worry Max."

May finished her pancakes and ran back upstairs. She checked her appearance. _Eh, I look fine I guess. I'll deal with it. _

_I just need to relax. _May put her headphones in and put on her favourite artist, Missy Higgins. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes.

_Oooooh oooooh oooh ooh _

_I know all the lines to say_

_The part I'm expected to play_

_But in the reflection I am worlds away_

_As I put my costume on_

_Eyelashes one by one, been doing this so long_

_I can tie the knot, Behind my back_

_And everyone's waiting, but it's getting harder to hear_

_What my heart is saying_

_Cause everyone's waiting_

_Just swallow and breathe she says_

_Remember this ain't for you it's for them_

_And all of those painful lessons you've had to learn_

_You've gotta use them now or never_

_Cause everyone's waiting, but it's getting harder to hear_

_What my heart is saying_

_Oh, turn it off I wanna turn it all off_

_Ooooh oh ooh oooooh oooh ooh _

_When everyone's waiting_

_It makes it harder to hear_

_What my heart keeps saying_

_Turn it off, I wanna turn it all off_

_When everyone's waiting-_

BANG BANG BANG

May jumped. "Shit!" "Language May, your friends are here." She was pretty calm thanks to her idol. Drew and Dawn were behind her mum. "Hey guys, how are you?" "Good," Was both of their replies. "Come on in, sit wherever you like." After they had settled down May's mum left.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Drew shrugged and flicked his hair. "I really don't mind." "Can we go see your chooks?! I've heard so much about them." Dawn asked excitedly. "Of course." May was known for her love of animals, especially chickens. She led Drew and Dawn downstairs and out into the yard. "You've got a nice farm, May." Drew smirked at her and she lightly smacked him. "What?!" "Your look pissed me off." Drew smirked again, then they reached the chook pen and May led them in.

"Hey darlings!" She called happily. Her chooks ran over and she knelt down and hugged a red/brown one, while a big white rooster jumped on her back. She giggled and kissed at the rooster. "Wow, they're so friendly!" Dawn admired them then picked up a black one that had green in its feathers in the sun. "Wow, so pretty!" "That's Peeper. She's gorgeous." May told Dawn. Yes, yes she is!" May offered the red/brown one to Drew. "This is Yuuki, cuddle her!" "Uh-"Yuuki was put into his arms and he blinked once, and then pet the chicken softly. "So soft…" "She's so beautiful isn't she Drew?" "Er… yes." Drew smirked and ran his finger under the birds beak repeatedly, then set her down, and patted the big rooster.

Dawn wanted to stay in the chook pen longer, so Drew and May went back to the house and she showed him around. Stopping in the kitchen, May asked if he'd like a glass of water, which he politely accepted.

"So what have you been up to Drew?" "Eh not too much, it's been pretty hot so I've been inside a lot as I have nowhere to swim." "Did I mention we have a lovely river here on our property?" May asked. "I think you did but I forgot! I like swimming." "Me too, and I don't have to deal with heaps of strangers by going to the local pool, its great!" "Yeah I understand that, I'm kind of jealous." "You; jealous? I never thought I'd see the day!" Drew smirked and ruffled her hair while she pouted at him before locking onto his eyes, in which May felt a spark of emotion. Drew put his hand on her shoulder and- Dawn opening the front door so he flicked his hair and lent on the unlit fireplace. May blushed red then grabbed some water to cool her face down.

"Dawn do you want some water?" "Yes please May!" Dawn sat at the table when May brought her water over. "So Dawn, do you want to go swimming?" "Oh yes! That'd be a heap of fun!" After they finished their water May showed Drew her brothers room to get changed into and her and Dawn went in her room.

May changed into a black tankini top and board shorts over bikini bottoms, while Dawn wore a cute pink bikini with ruffles. She grabbed three towels and found Drew waiting in the kitchen wearing just a pair of black boys' boardies. His body was toned and, well, hot. She flushed, "Uh- so are you ready?" He smirked and flicked his hair. "Of course." She handed him a towel and they started walking to the river. May's dogs quickly follow, eager to rinse off the heat of the day.

May lead them down the step edge to the river and showed them her families swimming spot. She pointed out the rope swing and where the ditches and shallower bits were before dumping her towel and walking into the river. "It's so nice, come on guys!" Dawn dropped her towel and ran in after May, and Drew slung his over a banana lounge chair and casually walked to the water.

May waded out ahead of the other two and dove under quickly. She came up and sighed happily. Dawn and Drew both dove under as well and came up smiling. "It's nice!" They both said in unison. May sighed inwardly. _I think Drew likes_ _Dawn; I was a fool to ever think for even a second that he would like me. _She watched Drew test the depth of the water then start doing freestyle towards the other side of the river. She admired his perfect swimming movements before feeling a heat come to her cheeks and ears.

"Come on May!" Dawn grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards Drew and the rope swing. As they reached the bank of the other side, May noticed Drew was holding onto the rope swing already up at the platform. "Take your god-damn time, May." He said with a smirk. May pouted and climbed up to the rope swing platform and pushed him off. He let out a somewhat girlish shriek as he swung and dropped into the deep water. He came up glaring at May. "I'll get you for that!" May giggled. "Catch me if you can!" She swung to the left and jumped in away from him and swam under the water and grabbed his legs to pull him under.

A gargling sound was heard and May came up laughing while Drew glared it her. "How dare you, you little…" Drew disappeared under water and May shrieked as he tickled her legs. "DREW! STOP!" He came up laughing so hard he sunk under again. May pouted, and when he came up she said "We're even, ok?" Drew smirked and brushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

"For now." He agreed with a smirk.

May sighed happily and started to float and look at the blue sky and trees above her. "May you've got yourself a nice river here." Drew said with a warm smile. "Heh. Thanks Drew." May smiled back and started swimming back to the other end of the swimming hole.

~Drew~

_Shit, she's a good swimmer. _When he finally caught up to her he tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey May? Have you ever competed with your swimming? You're really good at it." May flushed. "Uh- well at school last year I did the swimming carnival and got age-group champion..." "May, that's amazing!" May flushed red again. "T-thanks."

"Hey you two!" They both looked up, Dawn was getting out of the river. "I'm going back to the house for a rest, is that okay?" "Of course, you okay honey?" May asked. "Yeah I just haven't been sleeping much, you know, holidays." Dawn grinned. "Yeah, I get'cha." "You going too, May?" Drew asked, smiling warmly. "Nah, I want to swim more." Drew smirked. "Well I suppose I'll have to stay, to make sure you don't drown or anything." "HEY!" May punched him playfully and he feigned wincing. "Oh ouch, that hurt _so _much." May pouted and dove away, purposely kicking water in his face in the process.

Drew scowled, then smirked as he tackled her under the water then pulled her up. "You okay?" He asked with his hands still on her shoulders. "Y-yeah, I guess." She blinked three times and smiled. "Thanks Drew. You know, we're always fighting…" Drew flinched. "I do it in a playful way. How can I get you to forgive me?"

May looked thoughtful, then her mind seemed to take her away and her eyes went blank. "May!" Drew shook her and she blinked. "Sorry Drew, my mind got carried away." "I could tell. Now, how can I get you to forgive me?" May smiled slightly.

"Kiss me."

Drew blinked. "Huh?" "I said, 'kiss me'."

_I really want to. But, what if she's joking? I don't want her to pull away and laugh. _"Drew, it's okay, I do want this. I like you a lot. I think I might even lo-" May was cut off by Drew's lips connecting with hers. They seemed to fit perfectly. It was pure bliss for May _and _Drew. It quickly got more passionate and May felt his tongue flick her lips and she obliged and the bliss started all over again. They didn't want it too end, but, air was pretty important as well.

Drew leant down and kissed her neck then looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too, May."

END

**Sappy? Terrible? Let me know. Review please 3**

**Ruby**


End file.
